Tea Ceremony Senpai
Tea Ceremony Senpai (a.k.a Hinata) Hinata-senpai is a master of the tea ceremony. His gentle appearance masks his eccentric personality. He has a younger twin brother. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the premium beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. He is part of the 3-C class. Background story of character Early Childhood: Being in a very traditional family, their parents had an arranged marriage. It wasn’t really forced upon them but they were at that age already so they just both agreed to it. Sad to say, they never really grew to love each other even though they already had children together. Despite this though, Hinata was always closer to their mother, taking up Tea Ceremony as she did while his younger twin Sousuke took up archery because he wanted to be like their father. So one day, their mother found love and ran away. They were very young when this happened, Hinata couldn’t really understand the situation. He couldn’t really process why his mother would leave him. He eventually broke down and has been trying his best to recover ever since. That’s why he’s very afraid of losing people who show him affection and has possessive tendencies that he doesn’t realize he has. *'Information obtained From skillshotlab tumblr q and a session' Appearance Hinata has long black hair that is parted down the middle, and he wears a blue and black hakama with sandals. He wears a necklace with a yang pendant. Items Once Hinata visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the premium beans. Favorite Items * Beach Ball * Bean Bag * Bed * Cauldron * Ceremony Tea Set * Dango * Gardening Tools * Gothic Table Set * Guitar * Kadomatsu Bamboo * Large Wood Bucket * Luxury Bento * Maid Cafe Set * Mat with Food * Onsen Tea Set * Operating Table * Reclining Chair * Red Iced Tea Pitcher * Sakura Mochi * Santa's Chair * Santa's Workshop * Snow Globe * Snowman * Softdrinks * Spa Set * Stone Bench * Stone Frog * Stretching mat * Stuffed Bear * Super New Year Bento Box * Vespa * Villain Chair * Wheelbarrow * White Day Set * Wishing Fountain * Yakitori Stand Love Letter (Requires 96 visits to obtain) "It was fun teaching you the tea ceremony steps. I look forward to having tea with you soon!" -Hinata-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession You're enjoying a cup of tea at the counter. The only customer left is the president of the tea ceremony club. You were nervous when you were first asked to serve him but Hinata-senpai was so nice, he immediately assured you that he liked your tea. He even gave you samples of his own blends and experiments. You call out to him. You: '"Hinata-senpai! How is your tea? It's the same brew as mine." '''Hinata-senpai: "'It's great. Perfect as always. Do you have some tea leaves that I could take home?" 'You: '"I'll check the storeroom to come see if we have some left. Be right back!" As you go into the storeroom, you remember that you left the notepad with the tea's stock number on the counter. You go back outside to get it but you stop when you see Hinata-senpai behind the counter. He's hovering over your own cup of tea, holding a strange-looking bottle. 'You: '"Uh, Hinata-senpai?" You startle him and he almost drops the bottle. He turns to you. The expression on his face is clearly saying that you caught him doing something he shouldn't have been doing. 'Hinata-senpai: '"(your name), Uhhh I-it's not what it looks like! I'm j-just adding a bit of syrup to your tea! Y-yeah! That's right! Just to make it a bit sweeter!" '''You: "Huh? I thought you said that today's brew was perfect." Hinata-senpai: '''"Uhhh. Y-yeah! Yeah! I did say that! Y-you know what, I guess it doesn't need any syrup! Haha! Ah! I've got to go now! My brother called and said he wanted to go home! Bye!" He hurriedly runs out of the store. Special CGs Birthday: It's the twins' birthday today! Being very close to each other, they wanted to have a joint birthday celebration. You know they love traditional Japanese clothes and Japanese culture, so you decided that you should have a yukata party! You invite some of their friends and even their cousin, Soujiro-senpai,to celebrate their birthday at the cafe! You prepared all sorts of tea and traditional Japanese sweets for the party. They both love Japanese sweets so you made several different kinds, including Sousuke-senpai's favorite dango! All their friends arrive early to help you set-up the cafe. Everyone is wearing their best yukata and they all look quite wonderful. The twins arrive at the cafe. It is finally time to start the party! You gather everyone around them and start lighting their two dango pyramid cakes! Everyone sings them a happy birthday and they each blow out their own dango pyramid! '''Soujiro-senpai: "Happy Birthday to you, Hinata. Happy Birthday, Sousuke. I am truly blessed to have you both by my side. Growing up together, it really feels like you are my younger brothers." Soujiro-senpai: "I will always be here for you no matter what. You can come to me for anything. I will always do my best to look out for the both of you. Happy Birthday, dear cousins." Hajime-senpai: "Yeaaah!!! We're going to have a lot of fun today!!! Happy birthday, you two! You always make life, well... interesting for me! Hehe. Thanks for always welcoming me in your home!" Hajime-senpai: "You always help me out when I set-up any festival. I am very grateful for your friendship and your help!!! You guys are great!!" Izumi-senpai: "Happy birthday, Hina-kun and Sousuke-kun! Hina-kun, you have been a very kind friend to me. Thank you for always letting me borrow books from your family library!" Katsuo-senpai: "Happy birthday guys! Sousuke, thanks for the tips on the kinds of organic supplements! They're really effective in making me feel refreshed and ready for exercise!" Hinata and Sousuke bow deeply to the crowd of their friends. Sousuke: "Thank you so much, everyone. For celebrating our birthday with us." Hinata: "You guys look so amazing in your yukatas! Thank you for choosing to spend today with my brother and I!" Sousuke: "Hina-nii and I share everything together and I'm glad that we also share the same great set of friends!" Hinata: "I-I know sometimes I am quite strange and hard to understand. B-but thank you for guiding me and still being friends with me and my brother." Sousuke/ Hinata: "And thank you, (your name). You truly inspire us every day that we're with you! Thank you for arranging this birthday party for us!" You: "No problem, Hinata-senpai, Sousuke-senpai! I'm glad we could do this double birthday party! It was definitely double the fun!" You: "Now it's time for you to eat your double dango cake! Both of you, say 'Aaah!'" 1st Story CG (Requires 125 visits to obtain) You’re on your way to the cafe. Your last class just ended and it’s time for you to go back to work. You’re walking along the path outside one of the school buildings. You suddenly hear soft footsteps behind you. You look over your shoulder, but you don’t see anyone. So you keep walking. The feeling that someone is following you has not disappeared. For the past few days, you’ve been experiencing the same thing. You’re pretty sure someone’s been following you but you haven’t been able to catch them. You decide that this can’t go on. You immediately think of a plan. As you turn at the corner of the building into a blind spot, you immediately spin around to catch whoever’s been following you. You watch as Hinata-senpai peeks from behind corner. His panicked expression immediately telling you that you’ve just caught him stalking you. You: “Hinata-senpai??? What are you doing? Why have you been following me?" Hinata-senpai: “I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it. I-I was too nervous to talk to you after that incident. But I still wanted to see you. So I just watched you from afar.” You: “What? You shouldn’t do that! If you want to talk to me, just say hello!” Hinata-senpai: “But after I tried to put a love potion in your drink last time, I didn’t think you’d want to talk to me again!” You: “That was a love potion?” Hinata-senpai: “It’s a specially brewed, concentrated tea that designed to make you fall in love with me. I wanted you to like me. The way that I like you. But I realized what I tried to do was wrong. Forcing you to fall in love with me wouldn’t be love at all. I wasn’t sure if you would forgive me for that. So I just kept following you. I guess that was wrong too. Sorry. I just wanted you to be mine. I like you, (your name). ''Will you forgive me? ” 2nd Story CG (Requires 125 visits to obtain) During the course of time that you've spent hanging out with Hinata-senpai, you've started to learn more about him. You noticed that though he can be strange and quite neurotic at times he's been doing his best to learn to lessen those incidences and often asks those around him, including you, for advice. Today, Hinata-senpai asked you to have a small picnic with him in the school gardens near the cafe. You baked him the kinako cookies that he likes so much for your snacks. You made so much that it filled an entire basket. You bring it to the garden. You see that Hinata-senpai has already laid out the picnic blanket. He also prepared some tea. You greet him and sit down next to him, putting the basket on top of the blanket. '''Hinata-senpai': "Hello, (your name). I made you your favorite tea today! I hope you like today's brew as well." You: "Of course Hinata-senpai! And I made you a bunch of your favorite cookies! I fear I may have made too many. I don't know how we'd be able to finish them all!" Suddenly, you hear voices coming nearer to the garden. It's Katsuo-senpai and Makoto-senpai. They seem to be on the way to the school weights gym. Katsuo: "Hey! It's (your name) and Hinata! Yo, what's up? Wait a second, are those cookies?" Makoto: "Hey guys! Can we have some? It'll be perfect as a pre-workout snack!" You: "Sure! I actually made them for Hinata-senpai but I made too many for today anyway." You life the basket and as both of them take a cookie, you see HInata-senpai's facial expression change. His eyes grow wide and for a moment as he knits his brows. It looks like he is about to be upset. Then suddenly, he closes his eyes, breathes in deep and exhales. His face becomes calm and expressionless. Makoto: "Thanks for the cookies!" Katsuo: "Yeah thanks! See you guys later!" You're a bit worried that Hinata-senpai might still be bothered. You forgot that he doesn't quite like it when people take things that are meant for him. You: "Uhm, Hinata-senpai? Are you upset? Sorry I thought I could give them some cookies since I made so many." Hinata-senpai opens his eyes. He looks at you and sighs. He smiles softly. Hinata-senpai: "No, I'm not. I-I was at first. But then I realized that you might also get upset if I was upset. A-and I didn't want that." He takes your hand and holds it against his cheek. He looks into your eyes, still smiling. Hinata-senpai: "When you love someone, you don't want to be the cause of their sadness. Hinata-senpai: "I- I-... have slowly.. started to accept that you also have other friends aside from me." You notice the side of Hinata's eyes twitch. He breathes in deeply and sighs once more. Hinata-senpai: "And being with friends makes you happy as well. I don't want to keep you from the things that make you happy." Hinata-senpai: "And that's all I really want. I want you to be happy. I would do anything to make you happy. Anything." Hinata-senpai: "Besides, I-I'm not j-jealous." Hinata-senpai: "I know I'm special to you! Heehee. You baked me all those cookies after all. And we're always together!" Hinata-senpai: " But if you p-perhaps, m-maybe, decided that I was the most special person out of everyone in the world to you, that would make me the happiest!" White day event (2017) Message+Item Dear Mc, I still can't believe I got Valentine's chocolate from you. Thank you so much for making some for me. They were really tasty paired with Japanese Tea. But I must admit I was torn between eating them and keeping and preserving them forever. At least you won't have the same dilemma with my present for White day! Please always wear this little charm. It'll make me happy knowing that you're always wearing something from me. See you soon. LOVE,Hinata-senpai Item: Teapot Relationships: 'Sousuke-senpai (A.k.a Archery Team Senpai):' Growing up, Hinata had always been the one to protect Sousuke and always took care of him. Being the older twin, he always thought it was his duty to look out for Sousuke. But after breaking down as a result of his mother running away with a lover, Sousuke took it upon himself to take care of Hinata and protect him just as Hinata looked out for him and protected him as they were growing up. *'Information obtained From skillshotlab tumblr q and a session' Soujirou-senpai (A.k.a Calligraphy Club Senpai): Hinata-senpai is biological cousin of Soujiro-senpai along with his own twin brother, Sousuke, the three of them live under the same family complex. Despite Soujiro being only a year older than the twins, both he and his younger twin look up to him as a doting elder brother. Also being in line to be the next head of the family, Soujirou look after him and his twin brother no matter what, whether back at home or in school. Others: Tea Ceremony Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Tea Ceremony SFP.png|School Festival Play CG Simage.jpeg|Trick Halloween CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "I prepared this new brew of tea for you! N-No! It's not like the last one, I swear. There's nothing dubious mixed into it. I think. No, really!" * "I'm sorry if I come across as a bit possessive. I'm just not so comfortable with anyone else hanging around you. I'm scared that they might take you away from me." * "I really like you, you know. I hope you feel the same way about me. I'd do anything for you to be mine and mine alone." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Finally, tonight I can watch the fireworks alone with you. Hehe. I have waited for this moment. It's going to be just the two of us and no one else." * "I wish everyone would just go away. I only need you here with me. And I want to be the only person you have eyes for." * "Are you also attending the festival with people other than me? You are? Well. That doesn't upset me at all. Nope. Nope. Not. One. Bit. Ehehehe." Christmas Confession * "A-are you feeling a bit cold? U-uhm, I know a good recipe for tea that'll surely keep you warm. Would you like me to brew some for you?" * "O-oh no! The winter break is coming up. I won't get yo see you everyday anymore! W-would it be alright if I visit you sometimes? I can't bear to part with you, I would miss you so much." * "W-wah! Y-you got me a present! Thank you! Wow! What a beautiful tea bowl! The designs are so unique! T-thank you! I'll cherish it forever! I won't let anymore else touch this keepsake from my beloved." Pre-Super Love Mode * "Are you mine yet?" * "W-Wah! Y-you touched me." * “Want some home-brewed tea?” Ultimate Love Mode Confession "E-eh? You like me? R-really? I'm so happy I could cry. You've chosen me out of everybody despite how strange I am. Thank you for believing in me, my dear. After all this time, I finally have your heart. You are finally mine and mine alone. I love you so much, {your name}." Category:Boys